coloxusfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Rennings Are Surprise
Thomas Rennings Are Surprise is the thirty-seventh episode of Season 1 and the 137 overall. This episode was aired on December 20, 2019. Synopsis Teddy Afton meets in Thomas Rennings is back. Plot The episode with a 7 years old boy sees a sunrise. Teddy Afton runs and wakes up with his mother, Teddy Afton's father says his son is awake, Soon he wakes up, Mendy Afton only sometimes jealous, Teddy Afton talks to his mother about the SUV, she currently nods "yes" to her son. Teddy Afton takes his backpack and says goodbye to mom and dad. After going to dinner, Teddy Afton plays the virtual reality video Slender Man 360, Teddy Afton smiles back, the waiter orders Teddy Afton two pizzas, two soft drinks and an apple telling him please. After bringing two pizzas, two soda and an apple to Teddy Afton who wants to eat, Teddy Afton faces the envy of mom and dad not getting divorced. Kevin Afton confused watches that video, he calls Slender Man video. Teddy Afton tried to seduce Mary Schmidt, Mary Schmidt about when she was only three years old in previous years two years ago. The flashback started, Mary Schmidt was three witnesses of her brother and The Rat. She is sacrificing that her little brother is dead since as she is already crying because her brother is a loving memory of him. She goes to the funeral. Many people, teenagers and their children know Mary Schmidt, can stop crying and surprise. The flashback ended, Teddy Afton and his friends hear that Siamese Boy tries to open the door. Siamese Boy appears, Teddy Afton, but it is said that he will do it here. Siamese Boy wants the fish to please Teddy Afton, he exercises with Siamese Boy, he smiles, Teddy Afton throws fish, Siamese Boy keeps catching a fish, Teddy Afton pats Siamese Boy smiling, says good boy. Mary Schmidt returns home with her parents and gives her favorite food (lasagna and pale soda), just to leave her the news that they are busy. At school, the children are in the choir class and Mike Schmidt (Mary Schmidt's friend) and Kenny Afton can see that Mary Schmidt is upset, but he won't tell him or Teddy Afton about the divorce. Teddy Afton wants to sign up for the next "Five Nights at Freddy's 4" performance, but he retires when Shad Richardson sees him signing up and says that singing is for "try-hards." Later, during the bus, another popular boy named Mason Williams calls Mike Schmidt and Kenny Afton. Invite Kenny Afton to a "kiss party," which all the girls will attend, including Daisy Miller, while touching the phone. Max asks if he can also invite Teddy Afton and Mary Schmidt, but Mason Afton thinks they "are playing regret." Kenny Afton promises that they will behave. Shad Richardson calling mom and dad about Mary Schmidt is melancholic, Mary Schmidt wakes up after saddening tears in her eyes, okay, Mary Schmidt has a bad dream, children reach him before and go to many hotels, a new hotel called Chumash Casino Resort. At Chumash Casino Resort, in the bathroom, Kenny Afton, Teddy Afton and Tony Afton see him singing in the bathroom (He begins to fart as a song dancing). Shad Richardson and Mason Richardson annoy Kenny Afton, Teddy Afton and Tony Afton. Kenny Afton, Teddy Afton and Tony Afton get nervous, Shad Richardson means apologizing and not stepping on the wet floor. Kenny Afton, Teddy Afton and Tony Afton while nervous smiles greet "goodbye" with his hands, he runs as he rushes out. Meanwhile, Bart Simpson searches and looks for breads and chips, discovered that the breads and chips were enough, Bart Simpson celebrates with a smile. At Chumash Casino Resort, outside to pool, Mary Schmidt and their friends now pool dresses up him. Mary Schmidt being okay about parents argues him, she singing, Tony Afton spots a the rat, Then they started arguing about slimy and crunchy grubs. While they were arguing, Tony Afton sneaks into the "Dying Tunnel" where she meets a young kid named Scottie Williams. After escaping a hotel filled with nile dogs, the two become friendly, unaware they are being watched by Scottie Williams' older sister, Sofia Williams. Thomas Rennings arrives and confronts Sofia Williams, who reminds Thomas Rennings that he exiled the Dying Tunnelers, and that if he wants to punish them, Tony Afton is Mitchell Afton's hand-chosen successor. Unwilling to harm the kid, Thomas Rennings and his gangs orders them to leave. Later Thomas Rennings and his other boys scolds Tony Afton for endangering herself. In the Dying Tunnel, Sofia Williams's lovely boyfriend, Haywood Quinn. At that moment, Sofia Williams returns and scolds both of her boys, but Scottie Williams accidentally gives her the idea to use Scottie Williams' new friendship with Tony Afton as a means of exacting her revenge on Thomas Rennings for Mitchell Afton's death. At dusk, Kenny Afton and Mary Schmidt had a sex when they both start moaning, she laughs telling him to stop him and not rush him. Marie Nguyen tells her boys why she wants to go downtown after fleeing their home. When listening, Marie Nguyen sees Terrence Afton know if he will seduce him. The children see Michael Afton, but in reality Terrence Afton after talking with demons as he has it very dramatic, Kenny Afton and Mateo Beltran get Terrence Afton out of here and say that only The Riches Cats, Terrence Afton looks at him with horror and listen in horror in the city center that young children will make him die, Marie Nguyen and Shad Richardson tell Terrence Afton that they will never die, they will destroy lives and communities. Terrence Afton has no choice, Kenny Afton yells at his mother, Shes enters the room, Renata Rennings is pregnant, she tells her son Terrence Afton not to get mad at his brother. Terrence Afton angered his mother who sees him with a middle finger. Kenny Afton and Shad Richardson begin to smile and shake hands. Renata Rennings tries to tell The Riches Cats that the time of nightfall in the center had an affair (she said "6:30"). Kenny Afton talks to her mother about sunset time not being ashamed "6:34". Renata Rennings ends with her son Kenny Afton, Andrew Baldimore does not think (he wants to go downtown are adventurous), Frankie Afton thinks about starting to do preschool things. Marie Nguyen begins to have a high-pitched voice and handsome boy Kenny Afton smiles affectionately about Mary Schmidt's reason. The flashback started, Kenny Afton crying in the cafeteria, Mary Schmidt smiles with surprises and sees that Kenny Afton cannot cry becoming a surprise upon meeting him, Kenny Afton fell in love with Mary Schmidt at the party, Shad Richardson and Mason Williams smile while Kenny Afton kisses Mary Schmidt. The flashback ended, Kenny Afton, but due to a smile, Terrence Afton talks about the devil "hi" to the children after he leaves the room, Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls are screaming horribly loudly, Kenny Afton shouts "mom" calls Renata Rennings because Terrence Afton walks away from the room. After going downtown, Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls applauding look at groups of hotels, Bart Simpson sees the crouched newspapers, Bart Simpson notices the cheers of Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls, never mind, Bart Simpson snores very tired before wanting to sleep snores silently saying "Eat my shorts". Mason Williams is jealous and many cheering kids didn't argue. Appears Lisa Simpson warns Mason Williams about the bad guys in Houston. Shad Richardson is now the time, Mason Williams starts shouting interrupting and urgently warning a bad guy named Dying Tunnelers in Houston. Shad Richardson takes Agnes Williams and Cindy Afton home, Agnes Williams can't leave. Shad Richardson sharply cuts Agnes Williams to stop with one hand and tells him to chase those stupid and bloody guys from dawn to dusk. Kenny Afton knows that stupid and bloody guys from dawn to dusk, but since Renata Rennings is pregnant as she is 34 weeks old, she had two babies. Michael Afton does not start crying again. Milhouse Van Houten, who talks about him with Kenny Afton. After going to Dying Tunnel, there are many sounds of small cockroaches, the nuclear weapon is many toxic gases that bubble pots in the hole, Thomas Rennings takes many groups of children, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls walk and see that door, Kenny Afton is right name dying tunnel location. Milhouse Van Houten begins to whistle and tries to knock on a door, because Milhouse Van Houten tries to put rope with The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls falling on the slide getting echoes of screams, Milhouse Van Houten tries to hold The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Milhouse Van Houten are eager to be very shy, Haywood Quinn appears, cheating Milhouse Van Houten and his many gangs, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls. Haywood Quinn says answer to Milhouse Van Houten about here for work, Milhouse Van Houten says "yes" very well, means "no" because he is not here for work, Milhouse Van Houten is not being shy, it is simply not a job and an adventure. Milhouse Van Houten, but saying he hates adventures, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls are all nodding their heads up and down. The madness of Haywood Quinn that a pretty girl is perfect for a coworker, Milhouse Van Houten tries to call Haywood Quinn, Dario knocking and bursting the roars of the door, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls start screaming in horror as fearful Haywood Quinn's cut tape makes The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls shut him up. Milhouse Van Houten was being rushed, Haywood Quinn stroking Dario and found him a new body. Milhouse Van Houten are not really, Haywood Quinn puts The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls his bones and body. But because Haywood Quinn hums flashing lights that become powers with a lot of smoke from fire, he's right. Haywood Quinn laughs maniacally, Tony Afton and Scottie Williams sneak into the Dying Tunnel approaching Haywood Quinn, Scottie Williams murders Haywood Quinn on a cliff on the road, Milhouse Van Houten with his friends and Dario were killed and there was an explosion. Milhouse Van Houten but after finishing in a male white werewolf named Dario giant body in control of the body of Milhouse Van Houten, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls starts screaming in the body like muffles, the fool and crazy Dario finds Milhouse Van Houten's wallet and notices a photo of Mary Schmidt, with whom she instantly falls in love. Dario tries to attack Milhouse Van Houten and starts screaming in terror. Dario escapes the Dying Tunnel and finds Minnie while she is buying swimsuits, Dario opened the door for Mary Schmidt and watched Dario move away quickly. He cheats on Mary Schmidt very funny, not even on the bus. Milhouse Van Houten catches Dario again, Mary Schmidt grabs Dario and starts barking again. Milhouse Van Houten saves Mary Schmidt, Mary Schmidt confuses Milhouse Van Houten with a monster and shouts for help. The boy is annoyed to see that Dario stopping in the car very quickly was an accident, until Milhouse Van Houten convinces him of who he is and places his on top. From the brick wall, Dario continues to chase Mary Schmidt, which leads to a battle between Milhouse Van Houten and Dario during which they land on a telephone line and are attacked, turning their minds back to their original bodies. The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls was an accident, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls reunites Mary Schmidt, she gets scared for Dario and is cursed, Milhouse Houten stops Dario for letting her go, and Dario roars loudly while the wind blows. The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls, he releases The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls almost falling screaming, Mary Schmidt screams, Dario tries to kiss him, Mary Schmidt slaps Dario for throwing The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls, After faking their death, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids, Loving Girls and Milhouse Van Houten continue to fight Dario, the two reach the top of the brick wall, where The Riches Cats, Metal Kids, Loving Girls and Milhouse Van Houten He manages to rescue Mary Schmidt and ties Dario with a rope. Mickey uses a large billboard for a large number of brick wall breaks to suspend Dario over the city streets, with the Monster reeling up and down like a swing, Henry Johnson and Ben Williams face The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls almost make fun of him. Henry Williams confronts The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls about staying for dinner. Ben Williams hitting Henry Johnson talking sure to stay for dinner. Because it looks like a midnight snack, he shoots that bird, he feels it, Henry Williams tells Ben Williams who doesn't regret it, just do it. Sofia Williams hears him confront The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls again. Now is the food she had been waiting for a lifetime, to eat the children of women and men. She waits a second, the woman and the men, She threatens The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls about Shad Richardson does not govern him. Mary Schmidt scolds and points a gun and threatens Sofia Williams for killing her mother because Scottie Williams was already devastating, Scottie Williams angered her older sister Sofia Williams for killing her mother (Sofia Williams was nineteen years old), Mike Schmidt faces Sofia Williams for Mary Schmidt (Mike Schmidt's genderbend), Sofia Williams, the last words of Mary Schmidt and Scottie Williams (Sofia Williams before her death, is the last word of Mary Schmidt and Scottie Williams who fails), Mary Schmidt and Scottie Williams are telling don't rush him before both killed Sofia Williams when she fell on the road was crushed by a horde of cars and trucks. The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls shot dead the Dying Tunnelers, with guns and see that Sofia Williams falls on the road and is hit by cars and trucks and turns to look at the stars, Thomas Rennings, Mateo Beltran, Andrew Baldimore, Kenny Afton, Marie Nguyen, Tony Afton, Mary Schmidt, Scottie Williams, The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls purr happily to sit at the hotel on the city moon. All the children cheer and surprise to see that Dario starts shouting to the left. and just like an executioner and a swing, All the children gasp and see that Thomas Rennings is back. The Riches Cats, Metal Kids and Loving Girls gather Thomas Rennings proud of him. Shad Richardson really missed him. All the children and Thomas Rennings smile becoming surprises when it seems that Dario is finally defeated, shouts the rope like a hanged man and swings and Sofia Williams is finally killed by a horde of cars and trucks. Sometime later, Kenny Afton smiles with his girlfriend Mary Schmidt, they are romantically, they good all nights to everyone, Mary Schmidt, Charles Afton, Shad Richardson, Mason Williams, Thomas Rennings, Agnes Williams, Cindy Afton, Andrew Baldimore, Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen, Elizabeth Afton, Brandy Rennings, Cally Afton, William Afton, Renata Rennings, Emily Rennings, Steve Rennings, Sammy Emily, Charlie Emily, Henry Emily, Antonia Orochi, Millie Rennings, Chris Orochi, Brian Rennings, Angela Morgan, Hailey Afton, Jack Afton, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Milhouse Van Houten, Mike Schmidt, Mrs. Schmidt, Mike Schmidt, Tony Afton, Teddy Afton, Frankie Afton, Kevin Afton, Daisy Miller and Scottie Williams, Kenny Afton looks out Dario window chases after Charles Afton after dressing up with Mary Schmidt, Kenny Afton looks enthusiastically and smiles at Mary Schmidt, Kenny Afton and Mary Schmidt laugh at having sex, the episode ends with Kenny Afton and Mary Schmidt laughs as she begins to kiss. Characters Main Characters: * Kenny Afton * Mary Schmidt * Thomas Rennings * Marie Nguyen * Agnes Williams * Andrew Baldimore * Mateo Beltran * Cindy Afton * Scottie Williams * Teddy Afton * Sofia Williams * Haywood Quinn * Milhouse Van Houten Supporting Characters: * Daisy Miller * Shad Richardson * Mason Williams * Tony Afton * Charles Afton * Frankie Afton * Dario * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Mike Schmidt * Dying Tunnelers Minor Characters: * Chris Orochi * Brian Rennings * Millie Rennings * Antonia Orochi * Henry Emily * Marge Simpson * Homer Simpson * Terrence Afton * Mike Schmidt * Mary Schmidt's Mother * Brandy Rennings * Cally Afton * Emily Rennings * Charlie Emily * Sammy Emily * Renata Rennings * Steve Rennings * William Afton * Angela Morgan * Hailey Afton * Jack Afton * Mendy Afton * Steven Afton * Teenage Mary Schmidt * Adult Mary Schmidt * Preteen Mary Schmidt * Preteen Thomas Rennings * Teenage Thomas Rennings * Adult Thomas Rennings * Vanny * Glitchtrap Cameos: * Daisy Miller's Brother Trivia * TBD Category:Season 1 Category:Bloopers